Snowflakes are Falling- A Camp Halfblood Jelsa Fanfic
by hogwartsstories
Summary: Elsa is a lonely new girl in Camp Halfblood, and everyone thinks she's invisible except for her only true friend- her sister, the Athena kids, and Khione kid- Jack, whom is chosen to go on a quest with her. (Jelsa is in it.) What will happen? (Bad at doing Summaries still) Plenty of Jelsa!
1. I find a new home

**Hi guys! I just got an idea! It's a Disney/ Pixar/ Dreamworks, Camp Half-Blood, for those Percy Jackson fans :D! Anyways, Enjoy :). Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or settings**

**Chapter 1: I find a new home**

The minotaur was hot on our heels. I could hear him breathing, and so could Anna. We were running through the streets of New York, pushing people as we ran for our lives. Anna and I were orphans when we were five. We had no family, no home, and no comfort. We ran for what seemed like hours, and ran into a meadow. I stood there in awe. All around us was a camp, but it couldn't possibly be just a normal summer camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half blood." A voice said.

I stared at a very tall man, wait no! He was a horse? I frowned. The man or horse stroked his beard.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chiron. In charge of the camp with my fellow colleague Mr. D." He said as if it were obvious.

Anna came charging in, huffing and puffing.

"Follow me." He said.

A glowing light suddenly came from Anna. Chiron smiled, as if it was a good thing that a glowing dove had appeared on her head.

"What is that? Get it off!" Anna tried swatting the dove off, but it just glowed even brighter. It finally disappeared, but another glowing symbol this time went on my head.

"Elsa! You have a glowing owl on your head!" Anna pointed to the symbol. I just stood there, and shrugged. Chiron stroked his beard.

"Come on you two, I will let the campers show you around." He led us to the middle of the horseshoe shaped camp, and left.

"Hi! Are you two new?" A girl with really long golden hair went up to us.

"Yeah, Chiron said that the campers would show us around." Anna said. The girl with really long hair, almost looked exactly like Anna, well not exactly.

"I'll show you guys around! Oh yeah, my name is Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie." Punzie exclaimed.

Anna left with Punzie, but I just stood there.

"Hi. Are you a newbie?" A guy with pale skin, and a blue hoodie came over to me. I narrowed my eyes, because he was with a few people. I immediately knew that this guy was probably one of those shallow kids you see in every high school.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said coldly.

"Well, it means you're the new kid." He smirked.

"Careful Mr. Nice guy, or I'll freeze you." I coated his hoodie with a bit of frost, from my hands. They stared at me in awe.

"You know, snow children are a bad omen you know." They guy said.

I narrowed my eyes, and froze him to the ground.

"Anyone else want to join him?" I smiled and folded my arms. They ran, and left the guy.

"I'm not scared of your ice." He smirked. I shrugged, and headed for the cabin with the owl sign on it, the same symbol I had on my head.

"Hi.." I greeted my cabin mates.

"I've never seen you around before, Hi! My name is Hiccup. This is the Athena cabin." A guy went up to me and shook my hand. The rest of the cabin did the same. It looked like Hiccup was the leader. I smiled.

"I can get use to living like this." I smiled.

**Okay! Should I continue? By the way, Jack and her will get to be friends and all that dating stuff :)! Really short, but it just a checking if I should continue!**


	2. I find out who my family is

**Okay! Thanks for saying I should continue! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of these characters or settings! All rights belong to: Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, Other movie brands, and Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 2: I find out who my family is**

The wind blows into my face, as I study the strawberries. They are round and red, ready to pick and eat. I pluck one, and pop it into my mouth. It tastes sweet, and it is wonderful. It's been three days since I've arrived at camp with Anna, and now things aren't turning out so great. The guy with the blue hoodie keeps bothering me, and plus Chiron wants to see me at his office… immediately. The shadow of the Big House looms over me, and a shiver runs through my back. Did I do something wrong? Will he kick me out? I heave a sigh, and knock on the door. It opens on its own, and I find Chiron sitting in his wheelchair.

"Hello, Elsa," Chiron smiles.

"Lemonade?" He offers me a cup.

I take it gingerly, and take little sips.

"So, why am I here?" I sum up.

"I have invited you here to talk about your family," Chiron pours more lemonade.

"M-my family?" I stammer.

He nods.

"I have been told that you can control ice, and that could mean that you could be a descendant of Khione," Chiron strokes his beard, clearly lost in thought.

I clench my fists. The blue hoodie guy had told Chiron!

"So... I'm related to Khione? What about Anna?" I ask. **(A/N: Sorry I didn't explain this before, but Elsa was on her own until she found Anna during her time in the streets) **

"Well, Anna wasn't you're _born _sister, but you take her as a sister since you found her on the streets," Chiron explained.

I nod. My past was so confusing! I felt so frustrated.

"You may go now Elsa..." Chiron's voice trailed off, and was lost in thought as I left.

I jogged across the camp to find Anna. Maybe she could help me.

**Sorry, short chapter but I have to go! Anyways, next chapter I'll write more! **


	3. The prophecy

**Hi guys! So, I've decided to update my Camp Half Blood because I have finished my Hogwarts one! Yay XD! Anyways enjoy! I will start handing out virtual food on next chapter! **

**DISCALIMER: IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED THESE FROZEN, ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE, AND ALL THOSE OTHER MOVIES, BUT I DON'T! RICK RIORDAN, DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, AND ALL THOSE OTHER ANIMATION STUDIOS OWN THIS STUFF! Well not the story, but you know what I mean XD! Enjoy! By the way, any requests of changing Camp Director to a Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar character?**

**Chapter 3: The prophecy**

Oh no. Anna is talking to that blue hoodie guy… I frown.

"Anna, what are you doing?" I say.

"Just hanging around, why?" She keeps chatting with the blue hoodie guy.

I just stand there until I have enough.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a second?" I interrupt.

"Sure?" She gives me a questioning look. "One second Jack," Jack shrugs and starts chatting with a random guy.

"Anna, I've never told you this but I…" My voice falters.

"Yes?"

"Well, Jack and his gang sort of came up to me the other day and-"

Anna puts up a hand to interrupt me. "If you're saying that Jack is a horrible guy, I don't want to hear it! He's so sweet!" Anna looks a little annoyed.

Shocked, I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, don't listen to me, go hang out with that jerk," Not waiting to hear her response, I storm off.

"Whoa, where are you going feisty pants?" Crap, it's him.

"What do you want?" I growl, irritated after my fight with Anna.

"Nothing much," Jack smirks.

I arch an eyebrow.

"Just leave me alone… Please," I push him into a tree. I bite my lip. That was too harsh for my taste. He looks fine, and doesn't seem hurt.

"Winters, all I want is to at least be your friend," He runs his hand through his hair as he gets up. I frown.

"What makes you think I want to be your friend? I'm not popular like you guys, why would you want me to be in your gang?" I bite my lip after the words escape my mouth. It was true; I wasn't as popular as them why did they want me to be in the group?

"Well, I just want to be friends… Please?" He gives me an innocent look. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but don't think I'll talk to you all the time and follow you around," I playfully smack his arm, and run off. I was still a little pissed at Anna for defending Jack while I tried telling her how such a jerk he was. I shake my head. It's time for dinner and I don't want to be late. I jog too the Athena table and take a seat beside Hiccup.

"So, how are you doing with your inventions?" I ask, looking at my food.

"Good," Hiccup chews his turkey. The bright orange campfire's shadow is on my face as I gingerly eat my steak and mashed potatoes. Jack is looking at me, and I'm staring back stupidly. I look down at my potatoes instead. I listen to the voices of the happy campers as I silently eat. Jafar-, the oracle drops his sandwich and his eyes turn green. Everyone turns to face him as he spouts a prophecy.

_Children of Khione beware,_

_For a curse you must share,_

_Fear will take over,_

_During October, and you're death shall be sealed._

_Release the Goddess of Snow,_

_And you're cruse will be stowed._

_Fate be changed if you fix the bond. _

Jafar fainted, and everyone went silent. My food had gotten cold, or was it just my presence?

"Well? Am I going on a quest?" Jack stood up and smirked as if a quest was such a good thing. Chiron stroked his beard.

"Well the prophecy did say Children of Khione…" His voice trailed off. He was clearly lost in thought.

"Jack, you may choose who you wish to come on the quest with you," Chiron says after a few minutes of silence.

"Oooh, ooh me!" Several Aphrodite girls squeal in delight. I roll my eyes.

"No, pick me Jack!" A girl with ebony hair and velvet lips squeals, and shoves the other Aphrodite girls. Chiron has to stomp his hooves down to keep everyone quiet. I raise an eyebrow at Anna, and she just shrugs. Jack is lost in thought and his eyes trail off to me.

"I pick… Elsa," Jack finally says. The Aphrodite girls groan, and some even burst into tears. I look down at my potatoes again, and clench my fists. I hate looking like a celebrity when someone says my name in public; everyone just starts groaning when they hear my name.

"You must pick another team mate Jack," Chiron strokes his beard. Jack eyes the crowd, as the Aphrodite kids stop crying and groaning. The squeals of high pitched voices can be heard again as Jack is lost in thought. The poor guy, I actually felt sorry for him.

"I pick….."

**WHO SHOULD HE PICK?! ANY REQUESTS? SIGNING OFF HERE, PLEASE TELL ME WHO HE SHOULD PICK!**


	4. The quest

**Hey guys! A lot of you said I should pick Hiccup, and Majority rules! THANK YOU FOR LEAVING SO MANY REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! **

**Chapter 4: The quest**

"….Hiccup," Jack smirks. Hiccup looks shocked, and so am I. I face-palm myself**, **and think: _Great, this will be the best quest yet. _

The Aphrodite cabin breaks into sobs again, and The Khione cabin looks shocked. A girl with white hair and a blue dress looks angry*.

"B-but Chiron, The prophecy clearly says Children of Khione, and none of the people chosen are mother's children! This is so unfair!" The girl says, clenching her fists, and giving me and Hiccup an angry look. Oh, as if it was our fault! I glare daggers at Jack, who seems to not notice.

Chiron seems too busy stroking his beard, and staring off to the sky. Everyone starts talking, and gossiping about the quest…. And probably even me too. Anna gives me a comforting look, and I nod my thanks to her. It's getting so loud, and Chiron doesn't even bother to stomp his hooves down to keep everyone quiet. I've had enough of this.

"SHUT IT!" I stomp down my foot and shout.

Everyone stops talking, and all eyes are on me. I narrow my eyes and decide to speak.

"Look, I know that a bunch of people want to go on this quest, and I'm not a child of Khione, so I shouldn't be on this quest-"

"That's right you shouldn't be!" The girl interrupts me, and kind of pisses me off.

"-As I was saying, I'm not a child of Khione. But, I'm a descendent," I almost want to take it back. This was a little awkward -saying that you're related to a snow goddess when you're a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and war.

"Sure… and I guess that means I'm related to Hypnos," An Aphrodite kid- Aurora I recall, says sarcastically. Everyone looks like they agree with Aurora- except Anna, Jack, and Hiccup. Chiron strokes his beard, and finally decides to speak.

"It is true, Elsa Winters is a descendent of Khione," Once the words escape from his lips, everyone gasps, and everyone is silent.

"Elsa, Jack, Hiccup. Tomorrow morning, come to the Big House once you're ready," "Everyone, please go to your cabins," Chiron says heavily, and trots off to the Big House.

Jack gives me a smirk, and walks off to the Khione cabin. Hiccup leaves, and soon I'm the only one who's still at the campfire. I sigh, sit down on my seat, and deicide to give the rest of my mashed potatoes to my mom as an offering.

_Mom, please tell me. Is this my fate? Is this my destiny? _

"I might die; I might never come back," I say aloud.

"Well, let's see about that," Oh god, he should stop scaring me like that.

"What do you want?" I say coldly, without looking at him.

"Oh come on Winters, give a guy a chance!" Jack takes a seat beside me, and I flinch because of how cold the air is now.

"You know, its 100% chance we won't get back… right?" I ask.

Jack just shrugs, and stays silent. I heave out a sigh, and I suddenly realize his arm is around me, and I'm leaning against him. I try not to show my alarm and surprise, and try to keep a straight face. I gently, take off his arm, and see his hurt expression, but he quickly tries to hide it.

"So… You're a child of Khione?" I ask. He just nods.

"Why so quiet Frost? Frostbite got your tongue? Speak to me!" I throw a tiny snowball at him.

"I thought you hated me speaking! I thought you hated me!" He sounds confused.

"Well I _did _hate you, but that was on the first day of camp, and a few hours ago. The past is in the past right?" I have no idea why I've changed my mind about him. Maybe Anna is right, maybe he isn't so bad.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning… Snow Queen," Jack smirks, and jogs to the Khione cabin. I guess it is getting late, and tomorrow I needed to visit Chiron with Jack and Hiccup. I jogged off to the Athena cabin, and collapsed on my bed. That was a mistake. I had been told that demigods had visions and weird dreams almost all the time, and this was my first time.

I was standing on Half-blood hill, and Hiccup and Jack were standing back to back with me. Shadows were everywhere, and there was black sand swiftly covering up the ground. Horses made out of the same sand, were surrounding me; separating me from the others.

"Jack! Hiccup!" I cried out, but it was no use.

"It's no use! Fear will always be your enemy!" A booming voice suddenly screamed. A dark shadow appeared, and I was swallowed in darkness.

I woke up, panting, and managed to go back to sleep.

**I'm updating again today, so stay tuned for the next chapter XD! Sorry this one took so long!**


	5. More to the prophecy

**Hi guys! 19 followers already? AWESOME! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of this story! By the way, I'm going to start using other POVS.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, AND ALL THOE OTHER ANIMATION STUDIOS, BUT I DON'T, AND IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED RICK RIORDAN BOOKS, BUT I DON'T!**

**Chapter 5: More to the prophecy? **

**Jack's POV**

Man, what was I thinking? Last night I must have sounded like an idiot to Elsa! I might have been acting like one too! I had to admit… She was kind of cute. Ah! Snap out of it Frost, she may never even like you! I was having a mental fight in my brain now, as I was heading for the Big House. He did say after all that Hiccup, Elsa, and I meet him in the morning.

"It's him, the hottest guy ever!" I overhear Periwinkle squeal to her friend Rosetta.

"Omg, I totally agree!" She squealed in agreement. I rolled my eyes. I resented the shallow girls in the camp. They just couldn't stop acting like idiots and thinking their pretty. I ran past Tooth; who got the nickname because her mortal father was a dentist, and she was freakish about teeth just like him.

"Keep on flossing Jack!" She called.

I passed Mr. Nicholas*, or North as he prefers to be called; our assistant camp director.

"Morning Jack!" He called with his Russian accent. I nodded at him, and finally reached the Big House.

Hiccup was already there, and Elsa suddenly came jogging by.

"Hey," I greet them. Elsa nods at me and keeps quiet, and Hiccup says a quiet "Hi,"

I knock on the door, and Chiron opened it.

"Ah, Elsa, Hiccup, Jack! Come in," He smiles warmly, but he looks like he hasn't had a wink of sleep all night.

"As you can see, I've gathered every cabin head counselor to discuss this quest," Chiron gestures the ping pong table, which is crowded with all the head counselors of the cabins.

The Aphrodite head counselor- Snow White, waves at me, and blows a kiss. I wink at her, and quickly regretted it. Hiccup takes a seat, because he's the Athena cabin head counselor. North suddenly, barges in and smiles.

"So, what did I miss?" He asks, taking a seat.

"Nothing," Flynn- One of my friends, and who's also the head counselor of the Hermes Cabin, says casually, hiding a drachama he just stole.

"Children. We have gathered you hear to discuss about the prophecy that was said last night," Chiron says.

Everyone nods.

"There is actually more to the prophecy," He continues.

Everyone gasps, while North is calmly munching on fruit cake.

"Dingle!" North suddenly, shouts.

A little guy in a red suit brings a scroll for North. North opens up the scroll, and starts reading it aloud.

"_Children of Khione beware,_

_For a curse you must share._

_Fear will take over,_

_At the end of October, and the child of Hades will win._

_Release the goddess of snow,_

_For your curse shall be stowed._

_Your fate will be changed,_

_By the Man In The Moon._

Everyone was silent.

The moon? I though. I remembered, I did have a vision about the moon…

"October's next month," Bunnymund, the Ares head counselor says.

"And it said on Halloween," I added.

Everyone was silent.

**Elsa's POV**

Man. I hate this quest. I might even die because of this "Child of Hades" guy. I heaved out a sigh.

"Well? When do we leave?" I crack a smile and try to act upbeat.

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, BUT DON'T WORRY! I'M GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN MAYBE IF I HAVE TIME! BY THE WAY, SHOULD I WRITE A POKEMON AU?! AFTER MY HIGH SCHOOL AU AND COLLEGE AU? PLEASE TELL ME! * I MADE UP THAT NAME XD CAUSE ST. NICHOLAS, SO I THOUGH I COULD MAKE IT MR. NICHOLAS XD!**


End file.
